Together
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: "Shut up Solace. We'll talk later. Right now you need to come in and change into some warm clothes and have some of Percy's hot chocolate." AU / Solangelo.


**Warning: It's slightly aghasty and a little rushed according to me. Oh and if you don't review I am not responsible to any harm cause by my pet hellhound :D**

**Pairing: Nico/Will. Mentions of other pairings. . . I think.**

**Word count: 7,710**

**(Including authors note and stuff)**

**Disclaimer: I am not a dude and hence I don't own . . . Unless you guys want to help me do something about that *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* huh? Huh? **

**Authors note is at the bottom my sugar puffs. Don't ask where I came up with that xD I get very weird after 4am . **

The knock on the door startled Nico out of his daze, but he made no move to open it. He did not want any company. Why didn't people get that? He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and his tears.

"Nico. Please Nico, let me in" the muffled voice pleaded at the other end. It wasn't hard to guess who it was.

"Nico please. She was my cousin Nico. I know how you're feeling" He sounded as broken as Nico felt.

He gulped and slowly stood up, moving his legs for the first time in what felt like centuries. He had been sitting in the dark corner of his bedroom ever since they came back from the funeral. It was all kind of a blur for him really, all he remembered was the way she looked, so normal, like she was sleeping. She looked almost. . . Peaceful. Like the last few months had been nothing but a nightmare, like she had never gotten sick, never went through chemotherapy, never lost her hair and she never—

He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt Percy embracing him tightly. He hadn't even realised that he had opened the door and let his cousin inside. Nico felt the collar of the dress shirt he had worn for the funeral choke him slightly, but he made no move against his cousin. The comfort felt good.

"Nico" Percy sounded broken, like he had finally given up. Nico had never heard him sound like that before. He was Percy after all. He was always so strong, so calm, so collected and always full of hope. Now his vibrant green eyes appeared to be dull and his usual smile was missing. Nico could not bear to look at Percy this way. It didn't seem right. He was just. . . Percy.

Percy Jackson. The same person who always put up with Nico's obsessive habits, over excited chatter, crazy schemes and even his excessive mood swings. He was the same person who did not cry when his father walked out on him and his mother, the same person who was always there for everybody. He was the one who stayed strong throughout the whole ordeal, he was there for Nico when he broke down, he was there for Thalia when she shut herself from the world and he was also there for Jason when he was completely depressed and now. . he sounded so ... destroyed.

"Percy" Nico's voice was so hoarse, it hurt to speak.

"Nico don't shut me out now, please Nico. I can't loose you too"

Nico nodded into Percy's chest, clutching his T-shirt tightly as he desperately tried to keep his tears at bay. He was so tired of crying. All he wanted was this to end, for it to go back the way it was a year ago, when they were all happy. He tightened his grip on his cousin, wishing he could be a child again, when everything was simple.

Percy held onto him like his life depended on it. He wasn't going to let go, no matter what. He would stay strong for all of them. He had to. Holding back tears, he whispered soothing words into Nico's ears.

The boys stood together for a long time, comforting each other, trying to fill up the gaping hole in their hearts.

*Line break*

The silence was deafening, as they sat at the table, each of them picking their food, longing to be anywhere but here, longing for happier times.

The once happy and lively home had been reduced to a destroyed mess. The once happy members, had been reduced to whispered comforts and broken promises.

Nico had nothing left in him. He left numb. Like he had lost all connections with his emotions. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Nico." Thalia said, breaking the silence that seemed to be drowning out all the usual sounds of their surroundings.

"How-how are you holding up Neeks?" Her voice broke at the end as she used the childhood nickname.

"I'm fine" he replied, more sharply than he intended to, but he didn't regret it. He was just too tired of everything. He wanted everyone to stop worrying about him. He was perfectly alright on his own. He didn't need them to look after him. He just wanted to be left alone. Was that to much to ask?

Thalia sighed sadly.

"Please Nico. Don't shut us out." He wished she would just stop trying. It was no use. He was not going to open up and talk to her or any of them about it. He wasn't good with expressing his feelings.

"I told you I'm fine Thalia." His voice held no emotion, his face was expressionless.

"Nico." She tried again. Then he snapped. He was just so tired. It was the same thing everyday. They all tried to talk to him, tried to get him out of his shell, tried to get him to laugh, to cry, to do anything, but it was of knew use. Nico was not stupid. He knew what they were trying help him, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep forever, he just wanted to escape the constant pain.

"I told you I am fine Thalia. Just stop trying." He regretted the words as soon as they spilled out of his mouth. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just wanted her to stop. He stood up, abruptly. He couldn't stand to look at the sadness in their eyes anymore.

"I'm going to my room." And then he was gone.

Line break

It started with a cold. She had a tired day in college , and when she came home, she just collapsed on the couch, to tired to get any farther. Bianca hated being sick. It had always reminded her of her life after her mother died, which was less than pleasant for the both of them.

He remembered it like yesterday. Coming home to find her passed out on the couch, panicking when she did not wake up, calling the ambulance, waiting impatiently in the horrid waiting room with Percy and Thalia, while Jason tried his hardest to get someone to cover his shift at the restaurant he worked in, the look on the doctors face when he came to deliver to news to them.

She had cancer. His sister had cancer.

He still had a hard time believing the events of the past months. It was filled with so much heartache and pain. He couldn't believe that it had been six months since she—

The knock on the door shattered his train of thought.

He scowled. Why didn't they just leave him alone? That was he asked for.

"Nico, I just wanted to tell you that I signed you up for therapy. You have an appointment tomorrow at 3" came Jason's stern voice. Nico stood up from where he was sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

He opened the door to find Jason leaning against the door frame.

Nico glared at him.

"I don't need therapy Jason. I am perfectly alright." He said.

Jason laughed. It was a sharp, mocking, sarcastic laugh that made Nico wince. He never thought he would hear Jason ever laugh like that.

Jason looked nothing like the boy Nico grew up with. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in days. His usual electric blue eyes had lost their spark and looked dead, like all the life had been sucked out of him. His once neatly ironed clothes were now crumpled and haphazard, like he couldn't be bothered with it anymore.

But he no longer had the haunted look in his eyes, the look at Nico still held, which had once been reflected in Jason's eyes.

Jason and Bianca had a very odd relationship. They hadn't liked each other at first. They were simply too different, polar opposites in fact. Nico could still remember the first time they met each other, the excitement that drained out of their faces when they realised that they had almost nothing in common. But they eventually learned to live together. They got over their difference and became close, inseparable in fact.

Jason, Nico, Percy, Thalia and Bianca didn't know each other until Nico turned 5 years old. Apparently, their fathers had made a pact when they were younger that they would not have any children. But, being the people they were, none of them kept their word. It wasn't until Nico's mother died that he met Percy. Aunt Sally, was the sweetest person he had ever met and her son Percy was the coolest person he had ever met. Bianca and Percy got along perfectly well to. His father, the nicest of the three brothers, often asked Sally to look after his children as he had quite a busy schedule. Nico met Thalia and Jason at some party that he was forced to go to the same year he had met Percy. Turns out, they were all cousins and that there fathers were all grade A a-holes who walked out on their mothers but eventually came back when they realised that they did need heirs. Nico hadn't understood much at that time, seeing as he was only 5, but all he knew was that he liked the new the additions to his small family and that he was going to keep them no matter what.

Since then, the children grew up together, often staying over at Percy's house (since his mother was the awesome compared to Thalia's and Jason's mum and Nico's mother was dead, so they preferred to go to Percy's house) and they grew as close as siblings.

A couple years ago, Percy turned eighteen and eventually he and Thalia found their own place together. It started out as there place, but since the others spent do much time there, they decided to just move into a bigger place, where all of them got their own room and everything. They were all happy, content living together, until of course the last year and a half happened.

Bianca dying was to much to take. She was diagnosed with cancer on January 18th and they all just... broke. None of them were new to loss. Thalia and Jason lost their mother when she OD'ed a few years ago. Percy lost all contact with his father after he walked out on him and his mother for the second time, when he fell in love with some model who was fifteen years younger than him. But loosing Bianca was the worst of all. They always had each other to count on when their parents failed them. And now...

Nico had taken her death worst of all. It was understandable, seeing at they did share the same parents after all. Before Percy, Thalia and Jason came along, it had been just the both of them against the world. And now, she was gone and Nico felt completely and utterly lost.

It had been exactly six months since the day she had died and Nico was no closer to moving on than the day she died. He worried to others immensely. He didn't eat properly anymore, he didn't speak, he didn't do his homework and he was failing in almost all his classes. They were afraid that they would loose him too. Being the youngest, Nico had been the baby of the group. All of them were so protective of him. And seeing him like this, killed them all. They just wanted their happy Nico back.

Nico knew that he was worrying all of them. But he didn't know what to do anymore. He was so lost, so confused and just so angry all the time. He was angry at everything. He was angry with Percy for spending so much time with his girlfriend when Bianca was sick and dying. He knew that being with Annabeth was his way of coping with the pain, but he was just... angry.

He was angry with Thalia for trying to get them all to go back to normal, for trying to help him. He was angry with Jason for keeping himself busy all the time. He always had some project to do or someone's shift to cover. He was angry with Bianca for falling sick and putting them all through this in the first place.

Last of all, he was angry with himself, for not being able to cope with her death, for not being able to make an attempt to move on like the others had. He knew she would not want him to stay like this, she would want him to move on. But. . he couldn't.

"Nico?"

Nico looked up to meet Jason's expectant gaze.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for to past minute." His blue eyes were wide with concern. He looked so much older than Nico remembered.

"Uh, yeah. Just lost in thought"

Jason smiled sadly.

"This is what I am talking about Nico. You just seem so... lost all the time. We just want what is best for you Nico. There is no harm in asking for help. Just, just go for one session? If you really hate it, then none of us will force you okay?" Jason pleaded.

Nico bit his lip, and reluctantly nodded.

Jason smiled. It was nothing like the carefree grin Jason always offered before she fell sick, but it also wasn't the fake smile he used to flash all the time after she was diagnosed. It was reached his eyes and all Nico could think about was how long it had been since he saw a genuine smile. They didn't have much to smile about after all.

"Just-just look after yourself Neeks. Don't do anything anything stupid." Jason hesitated, but he didn't say anything else. He gave him a small comforting smile, patted Nico on the shoulder and he left.

Line break

Today was the day. The first day of school after summer break.

Going to school was the hardest. Nico never had many friends to begin with. And now that everybody had heard of his sisters death, all they seemed to do was give him pitying looks as they took in him slumped shoulders, red rimmed eyes and thin frame. Nico couldn't stand it. He hated pity.

The worst part of going to school though, was him.

Will Solace.

Nico felt stupid. After everything that had happened in the last one and a half years, he couldn't believe he still had a huge crush on his locker neighbour. They had lockers beside each other from the very beginning of high school. But Nico could never muster the courage to have an actual conversation with Will.

Will was the golden boy of the school. Everybody loved him. He had it all, the money, the looks and the skill. Nico hated boys like that. But it was hard to hate Will Solace. Despite is popularity, Will had never bullied anyone, never abused his power over his fellow student and he never, never discriminated between anyone. He was one hundred percent unbiased. You can be rich, poor, happy, sad, tall, short it didn't matter. He would talk to you. And because of this, almost everyone in the entire school had a crush on him, including Nico.

Nico sighed, as he leaned against his cool locker, hoping that it would sooth his throwing head. He barely got any sleep lat night. He kept thinking about all the moments, memories and important events of his life that his sister would not be a part of. Graduation, college , his wedding and all of that was to much to take. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been him instead? Bianca was so kind, so gentle, so considerate. She didn't deserve to die the way she did.

Memories of her last days haunted him to this moment. She had gotten so thin, and she looked so frail and helpless, like the wind could just blow her away.

Tears pooled in his eyes. He couldn't cry here, not in school, in front of everybody. He hastily shut his locker and turned to make his way towards the boys' restroom.

Only, he didn't get very far. He collided into a solid chest and the next thing he knew was that he was sitting on the ground with an aching ankle and there very several textbooks lying around him.

The person he bumped into cursed under their breath and offered Nico a hand. Normally, Nico would not take it, preferring to stand up on his own. But Nico couldn't think straight right now. All he could think about was the lump in his throat that he could not swallow and the tears that were selling up in his eyes fast than he could blink them away.

"I am terribly sorry! I didn't even look where I was— hey, are you okay?"

Looking up was probably Nico's first mistake. Accepting the hand offered to him by the very tall, very gorgeous Will Solace was probably his second mistake. And last but not the least, muttering a "No" as an answer to Will Solaces question was his third mistake.

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down, I couldn't even see where I was going and I just —" Will rambled on as he bent down to pick up what seemed to be a million books that were lying on the ground.

"It has been so crazy really. I know I know, I shouldn't have carried all these books at the same time and all, but who wants to walk up and down and up and down and up —" Will definitely looked very cute when he rambled, Nico decided.

"—And I really wanted to read it! But I couldn't get my hands on it until today and I got all of these other books and oh my god an I excited to read it. My friend told me that it was just mind blowing and my other friend—" Nico wasn't even sure what Will was talking about anymore. He was just standing there, gaping at the other boy who was busy picking up all the books scattered around them. It occurred to Nico that he should probably help him, but he couldn't move.

"—and then I told her this joke. It was like a knock knock joke. I was like "knock knock" and she was like "who's there?" and I said "under" and replied "under where" and I laughed so hard, I swear a little pee came out. I know I was kinda rude and all but, she deserved it. She did—" Nico's laughter echoed through the now empty hallway. He didn't mean to laugh, it just happened, without his actually thinking about it.

It had been so long since he laughed, that it started out uneven and shaky, almost as if he was scared to laugh.

Will stopped speaking and just started at the rare sight.

Will Solace was no stranger to Nico Di Angelo. Okay, maybe he was kind of a stranger, but they had been locker neighbours for a long time now and as far as he had seen, be had never heard of or actually saw Nico laughing. He had heard of the boy, the one who lost his sister to cancer half a year ago, the boy who never smiled or actually spoke to anyone.

Will had always wanted to speak to him. He just seemed to lonely and confused all the time, but at the same time, he was really scary. With is all black clothing and his midnight black eyes, he could probably scare a ghost with his piercing glare. So maybe Will had been a little scared to actually approach him, but it was the thought that counted right?

Will smiled and he watched Nico continue to laugh. It wasn't the most perfect laugh Will had heard, but it seemed unused, like Nico didn't have a lot to laugh about, or like he hadn't laughed in a long time and almost forgot how to. It was probably both.

And then he stopped laughing. His eyes widened and he blushed slightly. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and maybe a little shy. He had never laughed like that before anybody but his family. What if Will thought he was a total loser?

Nico mentally berated himself for even having such thoughts. Was it really important what Will thought? He had bigger things to worry about.

"You should laugh more." Will's smile was warm and it made the butterflies in Nico's stomach turn into something bigger like maybe a dragon or a griffin.

Nico blushed. He really wanted to slap himself now. Why was he acting like a stupid school boy confessing his crush all of a sudden?

"Uh thanks I guess" he replied, glad that the lump in his throat was gone.

"Anyway, I am really sorry for knocking down and for rambling on and on and on and I am doing it again aren't I?"

Nico nodded and suppressed his urge to smile as Will grinned sheepishly.

"It's uh, it's okay. It was my fault to. I wasn't where I was looking either."

Will smiled again and offered his hand. Clasping it firmly, for a few second Nico let go.

"So we're cool then?"

Nico nodded.

"Cool."

With on last smile, Will walked towards his locker.

Just when Nico was about to leave, he heard Will call out to him.

"Hey, you're Nico right?"

"Right."

Will flashed his a crooked grin which made his heart pound faster.

"Hi Nico, I'm Will."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I know."

He couldn't help but smile as he made his way outside. He felt warm and comforted, like everything was going to be alright. That was until he saw to time.

2:14 pm.

Didn't Jason say he had an appointment at 3?

Line break

The bright yellow walls of the therapy centre seemed to mock Nico as he made his way out, scowling angrily. The psychiatrist was a preppy, cheery, overly happy middle aged woman who seemed to have an uncanny obsession with fictional characters. She kept talking about shipping people or shitting people or something like that. Nico finally understood why the word 'Fans' was short for 'Fanatic'.

His good mood earlier had disappeared all he could think about right now was returning home, chocking down so dinner as Thalia and Percy tried to make small talk, and then hopefully getting a full nights sleep.

His dark boots crushed the fallen leaves loudly as he walked down the quite street.

After his 'run in' with Will Solace, Nico had no intention of actually going to the therapy centre for his appointment. But then he remembered Jason's sad eyes, Percy's worried frown and Thalia's growing concern about him, he decided to give it a try. It might help him after all. Even though he absolutely despised his therapist, he had to admit, his chest did feel lighter. Maybe he could finally move on after all.

Nico was so lot in thought that he didn't even realise where he was walking until he was on the ground for the second time that day.

He heard someone groan.

"We had got to stop meeting like this." Nico could actually hear the smirk in his voice as he looked up at none other than Will Solace.

Nico suddenly felt self conscience about his appearance. Would Will notice his swollen eyes?

"So. . ." Will started, probably trying to fill up the awkward silence. It occurred to Nico that maybe he should say something.

"How come you're here?" He asked, after a moments pause. And then he continued. "Not that there is anything wrong with you being here. That wasn't what I meant, I was just like you know, just wondering because I have never seen you in this part of town before."

Nico couldn't suppress the amused smile the crossed his feature. But it disappeared as soon as it came.

"I was just hear because. . Uh. . . My cousin! My cousin asked me to run some errands for him." So maybe he was a horrible liar, but he was hoping Will wouldn't notice.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of errands?" His happy expression had changed into a mixture of curiosity and doubt.

"Uh. . . He uh. . . He wanted me to pick up some. . . Uh. . . Groceries?"

Will gave Nico a suspicious look.

"So if you came here to pick up groceries, where are they?" Now he just looked amused at Nico's discomfort.

Will's smile widened further as he waited for Nico to answer.

"It's cool Nico, you don't actually have to tell me. I was just messing with you" he said, ruffling his hair. Nico scowled and cursed at the height advantage Will had over Nico. He wasn't all that short. His height was average. It wasn't his fault that Will was abnormally tall.

"So, where are you headed?"

After replying to his question, to which Will replied with a "oh my god me too", he headed, walking side by side, their hands brushing occasionally as Will rambled on and on about taco's and why Mexican food gave people gas or something along that line.

Nico remained silent throughout the journey. He just nodded and smiled slightly at the right times, but he didn't actually really listen to what his companion was saying. He had things other thing to worry about.

Did he actually want to continue going for therapy?

Was he going to make some progress in moving on from his sisters death?

Why was Will talking to him in the first place?

"—and thought I would just season it with some garbage, with a slight pinch of sand."

Nico blinked, confused.

"Wait, what?"

Will laughed, and Nico suddenly felt lighter.

"I was just trying to get your attention. I wanted to tell you that we have reached my place." Will replied, gesturing towards the typical suburban house they were standing near.

"I also wanted to ask you if you were feeling okay and if you wanted to come in for a like some lemonade or maybe some water. You look really pale." He continued, his eyebrows furrowed cutely.

No. He is not cute Nico Di Angelo.

Nico cleared his throat before replying.

"No, that's all right, my house is just a few blocks away. I will be fine. Thanks anyway."

Will nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"Okay then. Come on, I will walk you home."

Nico froze. Since when did he and Will Solace walk home together? Since when did he have normal conversations with Will Solace?

Did Will pity Nico? Did he notice how torn up he still was, even six months after his sisters death, and decide to talk to him out of pity? Was that what it was all about?

Nico was suddenly angry. The light, warm feeling in his chest was related with a mixture of fear, hopelessness and anger, which seemed to suck the life out of Nico. Not that he had much to begin with.

"Look Will, I don't need you to walk me home alright? I don't want your pity. I don't need you to pretend to like me or pretend like you actually care about having a conversation with me. I am perfectly all right on my own and I do not need anybody's pity. So just. . . just stay away from me. You don't need to be nice to me." With that, he turned and fled, before Will could say anything that would change his mind.

That night, Nico lay awake, but not because he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about his sister. No, that night he lay awake thinking about the hurt that crossed Will's bright blue eyes and the disbelief that coloured his expression and wondered what he would have said if Nico had stayed and listened.

He was being stupid though and he knew it. He barely even knew the boy. He had count in one hand the number of time Will and Nico had interacted before today.

Sighing listlessly, as he twisted and turned for half the night before he finally fell into a light slumber.

Line break

School seemed to be noisier than ever. It was the last place Nico wanted to be right now. But, Percy wouldn't let him ditch school, something about it being 'important' or whatever.

Opening his locker, he came face to face with a picture of his extremely dysfunctional family at the bowling alley a few years ago. They looked happy.

Nico sighed as he closed his locker, looking in his backpack to make sure that he had all the books he needed for the first three periods. He had double math first, followed by history, both of which were at the other corner of the school.

"Hey Nico." He sounded extremely cheerful, as usual.

Nico rolled his eyes, suppressing a small smile.

It had been nearly a month since Nico's 'run-in' with Will. The next day at school, Will had spoken to Nico like they were best friends, acting like nothing had happened the day before. Nico was confused at first, but being with Will. . . it just made him forget about all the pain and anger he harboured. It felt good, really good.

"Hi Will" he replied, giving him a small smile.

"Come on, we'll be late for history." Will replied, grinning at him.

Nico sighed. He really did hate history.

"I really hate history." Will said, as they started walking. Nico chuckled slightly, and nodded in agreement. It was almost like Will read his mind.

"I mean, what does the civil war have anything to do with me? Am I fighting the war? Noo. Did I start the war? Noo. Then why am I being tortured. It makes absolutely no sense—"

Nico nodded in agreement, staring in fascination at Will's handsome face. His eyes lit up and acquired a gleaming quality, making his whole face light up as he spoke about . . . What was he talking about again?

"—and so what if he wanted it—"

Huh?

"Will—"

"—I have nothing to do with it—"

"Will wha—"

"—and besides, it isn't like—"

"William Solace—"

"—you know it is hard, you can't deny that—"

"WILLIAM"

Will stopped talking and looked at Nico in confusion.

Nico blushed brightly at the attention he was getting from everyone around him. He didn't mean to yell, honestly, but he had no idea what Will was talking about and Will had a horrible habit of just rambling on and on about random things.

Nico should have been used to the stares by now. People looked at the pair every time they were together. Will was their golden boy and Nico. . . well, Nico was just the depressed, sad, introvert that everybody chose not to see.

Nico realised that he should probably explain why he had just yelled because everybody were still staring at him.

He blushed brighter, and wondered if he looked like a ripe tomato.

"It's. . It's just that, uh well, you were kinda, sorta rambling again" he said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry." When Nico finally looked up, a few seconds later, he could see the slight blush covering Will's face and wondered how he was lucky enough to be his friend.

The bell rang, and Nico suddenly realised that they were both just standing in the middle of the hallway, alone, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes like idiots.

Nico cleared his throat.

"So. . . Maybe we should get to class." He offered.

"Yeah, Mr. Bruner will probably kill us." Will said, distractedly. Then his eyes widened as if he just realised what he just said. "Nico! Mr. Bruner is going to murder us!"

With that exclamation, he grabbed Nico's hand and ran, with Nico trying to keep up with Will's fast pace, wondering if life could get better.

Line break

Nico knew that his fellow peers didn't actually enjoy his company, or the air of gloominess that seemed to follow him. He was also aware of the fact that they were suspicious about the real reason Will was hanging around with him. The truth was, he was wondering the same thing.

But today, he realised that maybe it wasn't such a big mystery as to why Will seemed to be hanging out with him.

Nico didn't understand why he just couldn't catch a break. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe those girls didn't actually know what they were talking about, but all he knew was that everything they said made a lot of sense.

Nico was just making his way to his locker after math when he over heard them talking.

"—yeah like he actually likes him"

Her friend laughed.

"Obviously. Who could actually like that freak. He is so . . . weird. What is wrong with that kid?"

"Will can do so much better."

They were talking about him. Nico breathed in harshly, as he stood in the corner of hallway, ignore the rest of the world as he tried to listen to what the girls were saying, holding his breath.

"—right. Tiffany told me that Brad told her that his friend's girlfriend overheard Will saying that he was only hanging out with that weirdo cause he has a crush on Will. Tiffany also told me that he was going to make him fall in love with him and break his poor, fragile little heart." He could literally hear the satisfied smirk that was probably cover her face.

Nico's breathing quickened. There was a huge lump in his throat that he couldn't seen to swallow. He knew that feeling. He was going to cry.

He just couldn't believe it. Will would never do that to him . . . right?

A part of Nico, albeit a small part of him, knew he was probably just over reacting. There was no way those girls actually knew the truth. But a large part of him believed them. Why else would Will Solace want to hang out with him?

Nico leaned against the wall, still listening to those girls talking, wishing he could just go home.

"Hey Nico, whatcha up to?"

Nico jumped at the sound of Will's voice, whirling around so fast, he was dizzy for a second. Then everything he heard came crashing back to him and Nico pushed Will away from him, hard. Unaware of the gasps of his fellow students as Will fell on the ground, Nico ran to the courtyard as fast as he could, paying no heed to Will yelling his name.

Line break

It was raining.

Nico cursed under his breath, trying to stay warm as he stared gloomily at the dark, angry clouds that covered the sky. The weather matched his mood perfectly.

"Nico! There you are. I was looking all over the place for you."

Nico wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He really was not looking forward to this conversation.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly, wishing that he voice didn't break at the end of the sentence. He sounded like an angry five year old who was mad because his parents wouldn't get him his favourite toy.

"I want answers Nico!" He sounded angry. Nico looked up to meet flaming orbs of blue, that were as clear as day when they were smiling. But now they looked darker, cloudier.

"Answers? You want answers? Well answer this Solace. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied with the fact that you succeeded?" He was yelling now, unable to control the outrage that seemed to take over his body.

Will furrowed his eyebrows. His angry, cloudy eyes cleared a little as he started at Nico in confusion.

"Nico wha—"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I am talking about." Nico was breathing deeply, out of breath. He was slightly aware of the crowd that seemed to have gathered around the doors that led to the courtyard.

"Okay, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about Nico. Calm down and explain it to me." His teeth chattered slightly and he had wrapped his arms around himself, like he was trying to keep warm. Nico felt a little bad that Will might fall sick because of him, but then he remembered everything, and all the sadness he felt disappeared.

Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you have no idea do you? You have no idea that you're 'plan' worked? You have no idea that I fell in love with you? You have no idea that you were one of the only people I trust other than my family? You have no idea that—"

Nico was interrupted mid-sentence, by Will crashing his lips on Nico's.

Nico had been kissed before, sure, but it had never felt like this. All of the anger and sadness which had completely engulfed his body now seemed to drain away, leaving behind nothing but a warm feeling. His knees became completely useless to him and the only thing that was holding him up was Will's arms that were around his waist. Nico's eyes widened. He was kissing Will Solace, or more appropriately, Will Solace was kissing him.

He suddenly regained all his senses, and all the anger that had drained away returned with vengeance. How dare he! Nico mustered all the strength he had and pushed him away, and ran.

Line break

It occurred to Nico that he pushed Will and ran away a lot. That and they had a really comfy couch and that Percy made the best hot chocolate.

After Nico left the courtyard, he ran straight him, nearly knocking down Percy who was just opening their door. He gave Nico a once over, taking in his dripping wet clothes, blotchy cheeks and red eyes and promptly asked him to change into some dry clothes, and that he wanted all the details.

Then he called Thalia and Jason home, saying something about 'our little boy is all grown up' or something.

Several minutes later he was face to face with his three excited cousins, who were bombarding him with several questions.

Nico then realised how much better they all really looked. Their eyes still carried a little sadness around the edges sure, but the dark circles around their eyes was gone and they no longer looked fragile, breakable. It occurred to Nico that he too felt better. He no longer carried the bitter hatred for the world for taking away his sister. Somewhere along the way, the therapy with this crazy, old therapist had helped. Maybe . . . maybe it was time to move on. Maybe it was time to live his life, just like Bianca would want him to.

Nico was, of course, forced out of his thoughts by his eager cousins, their eyes gleaming with excitement.

Who is he?

Is he hot?

What does he look like?

Nico decided that he did need some advice from someone and it might as well be them, be told them the whole story. He started from the time he bumped him Will, told them about their various run-ins, about how they gradually started getting along, how they started hanging out, about how he was indeed very hot and about his Nico started to trust him, telling him about himself, opening up to him and of course the whole fiasco at the courtyard.

After he was done, Nico received a punch on the arm from Thalia and two face-palms from his other two cousins, all of them muttering about how he was the biggest idiot they knew and also about he better fix it tomorrow at school because Will sounded like a Nico boy. They also instructed that once they started dating—which according to them would be very, very soon—Nico was to invite him over for dinner just to make sure he was the perfect boy for their 'little Neeks'.

And now, here he was, curled up on the couch, under three blankets and one of Jason's old hoodies, which was really huge on him, channel surfing, trying to find something that was not chick-flicky or very cartoony because Nico Di Angelo was to man and to old for them.

The doorbell rang and Nico groaned miserably, yelling for Percy to get the door.

"NicoNicoNicoNicoNico—"

"What?" He grumbled in annoyance. He could practically picture Percy jumping up and down in excitement as he called Nico's name.

"It is for youuu" he said in a sing song voice.

Nico sighed in annoyance and got up from the warm couch, cursing Percy's very existence.

Then he froze when he saw who it was at the door. He was do busy taking in the sight of a very sick, but still gorgeous Will Solace to even notice Percy slip away quietly only to return with Thalia and Jason. The three of them just stood around the corner, trying not to make to much noise as they eavesdropped on their youngest cousin.

"...Will..." Nico looked down, unable to meet Will's eyes.

"Look Nico. I don't know what happened a few hours ago, but just came hear to tell you that I am very very sorry about whatever you think I did. I am just very confused as to why the events at the courtyard actually took place, but honestly—"

"Will"

He stopped and looked up, his clear blue eyes meeting Nico's dark orbs.

"You're rambling."

"Oh, right, sorry. But what I really wanted to ask was, what actually happened?"

Nico cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I just—"

"Nico. Just tell me" he sounded tired.

"I just. . ." Nico told him everything he overheard and with very word that came out of his mouth, Will seemed to become angrier. He had a right to be angry though. This was all Nico's fault.

"Those filthy, annoying, spoilt—"

Nico started at Will is shock. He had never heard Will curse before. He had act silly never seen Will really angry before today.

"—I am going to —"

"Will!"

He stopped.

"You're rambling again." He smiled slightly as Will blushed again.

"Right, right. Anyway, another thing I wanted to talk to you about was . . . well, was about . . . something that you said . . . about you being in. . . you falling in. . . I mean I feel the same. . . like—"

This time it was Nico who interrupted Will with a kiss. It was like there were fireworks going off in his stomach and all Nico could think about was the warmth of Will's lips on his own.

It was only when the finally broke the kiss did Nico realise that Will must have been freezing.

Before he could invite him in, Will kissed him again, a slight peck on the lips, but it still sent a wave of warmth from the point their lips met, throughout his body.

"Nico, I just wanted to say—"

"Shut up Solace. We'll talk later. Right now you need to come in and change into some warm clothes and have some of Percy's hot chocolate." He said, pulling him inside.

Nico knew that they had a lot to talk of about, a lot to deal with, but for the moment, right now, he was the happiest he had ever been since his sister died and that was more than enough.

They were Nico and Will and they could make it through anything, together.

"Wait a minute! Hold on. Who gave Nico permission to date before he was thirty one?" Percy whispered as he watched drag a very flustered Will Solace into his bedroom.

Percy could hear Nico laugh aloud at something and smiled. Maybe things would be fine after all.

**Helloooooo all you pretty people! I know, I know, I should probably update my multi-chapter stories, but I am completely blocked and I started writing this and honestly I had no idea where I was going with it when I started and I am not that satisfied with it but I really wanted to finish it and stuff. So yeah xD **

**For the record, this was written at like 2am, so if there are any errors please let me know! Oh and LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS EXTREMELY LONG ONE-SHOT (I hope it isn't to long and boring and stuff) AND FAVOURITE AND STUFF YOU PRETTY PERSON CAUSE I LOVE YOU AND SANTA WILL GIVE YOU WILL SOLACE FOR YOUR NEXT CHRISTMAS. **

**I love you guys :') **

**Until next time munchkins! **

**ThaliaElizabethChase out! *does the really cool snappy things Mrs. Wong does in The Thundermans* **


End file.
